


He Still Remembers

by PancakeHand2



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHand2/pseuds/PancakeHand2
Summary: Bendy realizes who the man who he's been chasing for the past three days is.





	He Still Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Bendy And The Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly Games and Joey Drew Studios and Mike Mood.

“Oh hey buddy, how was your day?” Henry asked Bendy once he sits down on his chair. Bendy doesn’t say anything like usual but he grabs a piece of paper and a pen and starts to write. **I love you daddy.**

  It takes the animator a minute to realize that it's for him. He looks down at Bendy who was now in Henry's lap. Henry smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Bendy's head. 

  “I love you too, Bendy. And don’t you ever forget that.” Henry said and put the piece of paper in his pocket.  

****

* * *

 

   Henry turned around and gasped once he saw the tall Bendy standing in front of him. What do I say? “Hey buddy sorry that I abandoned you for 30 years and you were used.” Henry thought. Bendy let out a growl as a attempt to scare the retired animator and former solider, but the man didn’t move a muscle. _Why is just standing there? Is he used to me doing this now?_ Bendy wondered and walked closer to Henry. 

  “H-Hey b-buddy, d-do y-you r-remember m-me?” Henry stuttered. Bendy was now even closer to Henry and placed a hand on Henry’s cheek. 

  It was slowly coming back to the tall ink demon. The black short side swept hairstyle, the light blue eyes, the white skin, the dark blue T-shirt, the black pants, are the blue tennis shoes. Henry realized that Bendy was starting to remember quickly pulled out a piece of paper out of his pants pocket and unfolded it . 

 “Do you remember Bendy? You wrote this to me a year before I left.” Henry said and handed the paper to Bendy. I love you daddy. Bendy looked over at Bendy then back at the paper. 

  “D-Daddy? Is it really you?” Bendy asked and Henry nodded. Henry walked over and grabbed Bendy's left hand.  “

  I’m so sorry for leaving you Bendy. I'm so sorry.” Henry apologized and reached his hand up and wiped the ink off that was covering Bendy's eyes. 

  “Why? Why did you have to leave?” Bendy asked. Henry sighed and looked down at the floor.

  “I had just turned 20 and I had just learned that I was drafted into the Vietnam war. I was sad and angry. I was sad because I had to leave, and I was angry because Joey blamed me.” Henry explained as tears started to leave his eyes. Henry looked up and realized that Bendy was gone. 

  “Daddy? Are you ok?” Henry looked down and smiled once he saw Bendy at his normal size. Henry bent down and and picked the toon up and placed a kiss on Bendy's forehead.  

  “Daddy’s ok Bendy, daddy’s ok.” Henry reassured his creation. Bendy smiled and wrapped his arms around his human father's neck. 

 “I love you, daddy.” Bendy whispered. 

  "I love you too, son.” Henry whispered back.  

 


End file.
